Hall-Héroult electrolytic cells are utilized to produce aluminum metal in commercial production of aluminum from alumina that is dissolved in molten electrolyte (a cryolite “bath”) and reduced by a DC electric current using a consumable carbon anode. Traditional Hall-Héroult electrolytic cells require only a few feed points per cell.